The present disclosure relates to a picture display system using a shutter eyeglass device, and a picture signal processor and a picture display suitably used in such a system.
In recent years, as displays for flat-screen televisions and portable terminals, active matrix liquid crystal displays (LCDs) in which TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) are arranged for respective pixels are often used. In such liquid crystal displays, typically, pixels are individually driven by line-sequentially writing a picture signal to auxiliary capacitance elements and liquid crystal elements of the pixels from the top to the bottom of a screen.
In the liquid crystal displays, depending on applications, a drive (hereinafter referred to as time-division drive) for dividing one frame period into a plurality of periods and displaying different pictures in the respective periods is performed. Examples of a liquid crystal display using such a time-division drive system include a liquid crystal display using a field sequential system and a stereoscopic picture display system using a shutter eyeglass device as described in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2000-4451.
In the stereoscopic picture display system using the shutter eyeglass device, one frame period is divided into two periods, and two picture streams which have a parallax therebetween as a right-eye picture stream and a left-eye picture stream are alternately displayed. Moreover, a shutter eyeglass device performing an open/close operation in synchronization with switching of the picture streams from one to another is used. The shutter eyeglass device is controlled so that a left-eye lens is opened (a right-eye lens is closed) in a left-eye picture displaying period and the right-eye lens is opened (the left-eye lens is closed) in a right-eye picture displaying period. When a viewer wearing such a shutter eyeglass device watches displayed pictures, stereoscopic vision is achieved.